the_seraphic_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tonga Braakl
Tonga Braakl is a Pyntaxian Ambassador who has been assigned to ScSS Seraphic as part of Operation Open Water in 329AE. He was born and grew up as a non-corporeal energy based being in the cloud layers of Kibbuiz and in 329AE is considered a child by his own people, only three centuries old. He knows nothing of his peoples life before they became non-corporeal other than the oral traditions passed down through the generations. He has joined the mission to find out about his peoples history and find their mythical home world. He has joined with a Star Command volunteer named Ali Ejogo in order to experience the humanoid condition and interact with the crew of the ScSS Seraphic. Accompanying him is his hosts granddaughter Sophina Ejogo. The Transcendent Ones Tonga Braakl had been prophesized to discover Edalb, something he is unsure whether is true or not. His is friends with Neta Thrysh. In 328AE the IOEV Lord Banta’s Memory makes first contact with the Pyntaxian's and quickly find out they can enter a humanoid host. Tonga Braakl volunteers to do so and enters Ali Ejogo. Screaming Into The Night In February 329AE he arrived aboard the ScSS Seraphic via the transport ship Sitting Down And Reading with Sophina Ejogo. Despite struggling with the human condition he forms a firm friendship with Xandos P Orthopolis. When he sees the Nazj'Jil ship attacking the IOEV Holy Throne he warns Ejjina Mexonber-Quad to leave, explaining who the Naz'Jil's are. He is shocked that they survive their encounter with the Naz'Jil's. Doubt That The Stars Are Fire In Ques 329AE he was conned into buyng a worthless gem by the Smuilian criminal Nex and then watched as he infected Velelsis Mai'Kala'Vista with a Smuilian Love Potion. He tried desperately to talk to Velelsis, but she was in the throes of the potions spell. He enlisted the help of Hang Ping Mao to help and ultimately saves Velelsis Mai'Kala'Vista from the poisonous Smuilian Love Potion. He learns to detest Nex and continues to show concern for Velelsis. The Kingdom of Skulls In Ques 329AE he is a key figure in the first contact with the Tincarma and Sarafid Dowd'i due to the fact that the Pyntaxian's are religious figures in both of their civilizations. Due to the rumoured hostile nature of the Sarafid Dowd'i Velelsis Mai'Kala'Vistaappointed herself his bodyguard. During The Battle of Whereev Mellon he was encouraged by Ejjina Mexonber-Quad to show his true form to the Sarafid Dowd'i an Tincarma, his doing so allowed both sides to calm themselves enough t allow for peace talks, and his continued presence in his non-corporeal form allowed the ScSS Seraphic crew to help negotiate The Treaty of Sor Lois. He also found out that his hosts teenage daughter, Sophina Ejogo, was pregnant with the child of Jaxa, Son of Jaxo. After his initial anger the counsel of Velelsis Mai'Kala'Vista calmed him and he agreed to support the young couple as they decided to keep the child and wished to get married. The Mists In Rabcyella 329AE he is seen heading for a shelter along with Sophina Ejogo and Dagmara Shevchenko ahead of battle with the pirate ship The Mai Nation Will Rise. When the ScSS Seraphic starts to disintegrate due to the microbial life forms from the Midnight Nebula eating the ship he helps cleanse the ship of them by using a modified Dyso-Scanner to alter the electrical charge of the ships corridors. He is starting to feel that it would be difficult to leave his host, feeling that he is becoming more human all the time, although he knows he still has a lot to learn. Eulogies He is asked to go with the Shuttle Celestia crew to Ku. He turns up for the journey with several cases of luggage. On Ku (planet)it becomes apparent that the Pirec are only willing to meet with the crew because of his presence. He becomes very influential in helping convince the Pirec that Star Command are not the enemy. Phoenix In Syropha 329AE he attends the security briefing for the Federated Territories Agreement signing alongside Velelsis Mai'Kala'Vista. When Can Jii usurps the throne he is requested to give them legitimacy. He does not give it because of Velelsis Mai'Kala'Vista's interference. Instead he is upset when Can Jii forces Velelsis Mai'Kala'Vista to remain on the planet while they are forced off of it. When the Cameron Syndicate invade the Itzamna System and the crew of the ScSS Seraphic realize Xee Xar has fled to Sor Lois he is upset that they have left Velelsis Mai'Kala'Vista behind. he goes down to Tualf Seni and speaks with Xee Xar convincing her to request formal assistance from Star Command so the ScSS Seraphic can get Velelsis Mai'Kala'Vista back. He goes aboard the Shuttle Quetico to rendezvous with the Qwaplyasis. He is smuggled down to Whereev Mellon where Velelsis Mai'Kala'Vista and Kei Utoh take him to meet Silok Tooberri and he reveals his true self, convincing the faithful present to support Xee Xar. Physical Appearance In his host, Ali Ejogo he looks like his human host, but when angered or scared his eyes can glow golden-red. Personality Tonga Braakl is inquisitive, curious and naive. He does become very attached to his hosts granddaughter, Sophina Ejogo. He also has unrequited feelings for Velelsis Mai'Kala'Vista, although he does not quite understand these feelings. He is afraid of thunder. Category:Pyntaxian Category:ScSS Seraphic Crew